Tiffany Young
Perfil *'Nombre:' 티파니 / Tiffany *'Nombre real:' Stephanie Hwang *'Nombre coreano:' 황미영 / Hwang Mi Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, DJ de Radio y MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''San Francisco, California, EE.UU *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso': 47kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Leo *'Zodíaco Chino: Serpiente *'''Agencia: SM Entertaiment Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. En Octubre de 2004 audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Cuando SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto hace 2 años (falleció de cáncer cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; "En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR ''". Se ha confirmado su debut como solista con un mini álbum para la segunda semana de mayo. Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) ''cameo Temas para Dramas *''Only One'' tema para Blood (2015) * One Step tema para All About My Romance (2013) *''Rise and Shine'' (junto a Cho Kyu Hyun) tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It's You'' tema para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring tema para Haru (2010) *''By Myself tema para Ja Myung Go (2009) Películas *My Brilliant Life (2014) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *Unnies' Slam Dunk (KBS, 2016) *Heart a Tag (Mnet, 2015) como MC *Radio Star ( 2014, invitada junto a Sunny, Taeyeon, Jessica y Yuri) *Fashion King Korea''' (2014) *Show Music Core (MC con Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2012 - 2013) *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Kko Kko Tour Season 1 (KBS2, 2008) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *The Fame (2011) Discografía '''Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones *Truedy - Ruedy Boogie (feat. Tiffany) (Unpretty Rapstar 2) (2015) *Han Heejun - QnA (feat. Tiffany) (2015) *K.Will - Girl, Meets Love (feat. Tiffany) (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Girls' Generation **'Sub-Unidad:' Girls' Generation-TTS *'Posición: '''2da' Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina. *'Educación: ' **Korea Kent Foreign School. **South Pointe Middle School. **Diamond Bar High School en California- *'Idiomas: '''Inglés (Nativo) y Coreano (Fluido) *'Familia: Padre, una hermana mayor (Michelle) y un hermano mayor (Leo). *'Religión: '''Protestante. *'Especialidades: Arte, Música, Deportes. *'Fanclub: '''Fanytastics. *'Lema: "La practica hace la perfeccion". *'Mejor amiga:' Bora *Su nombre real es Stephanie pero ella eligió como nombre artistico Tiffany, ya que su madre la quería nombrar así desde un principio. *Nació en el mismo hospital y fue a la misma secundaria que Jessica. *Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 14 años. *Ya que nació en Estados Unidos, en sus primeros días de debut su coreano no era tan bueno, por lo que al presentarse solía confundir las letras de las canciones. *En el 2008, fue diagnosticada con nódulos vocales y nuevamente, en el 2009, fue hospitalizada por esto, pero, en el 2010 superó esta enfermedad. *Tenía un perro llamado "Romeo", el cual apareció en el MV de Twinkle. *Tiene un perro llamado Prince Fluffy (príncipe esponjoso). Más conocido como Prince. *Es muy conocida por su EyeSmile. *Debido a que habla inglés, ha tenido la oportunidad de entrevistar a famosas estrellas de Hollywood, entre estas Brad Pitt. *Una de sus series favoritas es Juego De Tronos. *Tiene temor a los bichos, cómo suele demostrar y suele gritar cuando los ve. *Compuso el rap de "The Boys" en la versión en inglés. *Ama apasionadamente el color rosa. *Tiffany apareció en un programa de History Channel, para fomentar el K-Pop ella dijo: “El K-Pop se ha convertido definitivamente en una influencia mucho más grande de lo que era hace 5 o 10 años atrás. Es emocionante que la música sea parte de la cultura de aquí”…”Creo que muchos fans en todo el mundo disfrutan de la música coreana porque es fácil de alcanzar y es entretenida”. *Sus mejores amigas dentro del grupo son TaeYeon, Sooyoung y Sunny. *En el comeback de Girls' Generation-TTS con la canción Holler, Tiffany participó en la producción del vídeo y fue la que escogió los trajes de todas. * Mencionó durante una entrevista que le gustaría colaborar con Teddy Park. * Se ha declarado fan de "50 shades of Grey" . * Se ha revelado que tras un 1 año y 4 meses, ha terminado su relación con Nichkhun de 2PM. * Tiene unas cicatrices de bajo de sus axilas, fue cuando ella era niña y salvo un gato que estaba en un árbol atrapado y ella por salvarlo se cayo del arbol muy fuerte y eso hizo que se formaran las cicatrices, la regañaron por ello, pero Tiffany lo cuenta como una anécdota con risas. * Fue elegida como la miembro con mejores piernas. * Cuando Girls' Generation estaba en Japón para una sesión de fotos, Tiffany se enteró de que uno de los trabajadores de allí no tenía nada para comer en el desayuno, así que ella le dio de su almuerzo y le compró bocadillos. * Cuando los fans de Malasya las recibieron en el aeropuerto, un fan quería darle bombones a Tiffany, pero uno de los guardaespaldas no lo permitió y lo empujó, Tiffany se dio cuenta de esto así que se dio la vuelta y fue a recoger los bombones, pero la exigencia de la seguridad era tanta que el hombre otra vez fue empujado y Tiffany avanzó y se despidió de su fan con una gran sonrisa y agitando los bombones en su mano! diciendo "Thank you". * Es muy puntual, siempre llega 15 minutos antes. * Actualmente vive en un apartamento con Sunny, TaeYeon y HyoYeon. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Blog Daum *Me2day * Instagram Galería Tiffany01.jpg Tiffany02.jpg Tiffany03.jpg Tiffany04.jpg Tiffany05.jpg Tiffany06.jpg Tiffany07.jpg Tiffany08.jpg Categoría:Coreano estadounidense Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1989